


【Echo×你】取暖

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 杀手宅背景，不过背景都无所谓啦都是不可描述。随便写写，随便康康。
Relationships: Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	【Echo×你】取暖

任务结束之后你们都特别耽于享乐，尤其喜欢在干活的屋子里做爱。还在芬兰的时候你们还没把窗帘拉好就在壁炉前乱来，地上铺着很厚的地毯，躺在上面很暖和。你一边俯下身和他接吻一边张开腿骑他的腰，腰上动一下你就从嘴角里轻轻抽气。江夏优捏住你臀尖，说宝贝儿地毯被你弄湿了。

你才不管这个，壁炉里面木柴还在烧，偶尔会噼啪作响，任务才刚刚完成半个小时，那炉火里还烧过三页机密，让你想起武侠或者朝堂里的“阅后即焚”。江夏优拖着狙击枪从外面进来，抖抖身上落雪的样子活像撒欢完了回来的大狗，你说过来暖和一下啊，把他的手放进你内衣里，然后马上又一脸嫌弃地把他推开。真的很冷，你冻了个寒颤，但是没有收回来的道理。他说那么我们来取暖吧女朋友大人。

你张开腿骑他的腰，懒家伙满意得很，他躺在地毯上看你喘息着把他全部吞下去，温暖湿润的身体把他紧紧裹住，火光在胸脯上摇曳，他几乎移不开眼睛。女孩子很快就适应了节奏开始在他身上不断起落，腿间湿漉漉的地方被他搅得泥泞不堪，壁炉边有了汁液挤压的水声和身体交缠撞击的声音，你撑住他的腹肌发出带点哭腔的抽气声。而江夏优是很能忍的那种，你也知道，小女朋友骑在他腰上被又硬又热的地方伺候得夹紧双腿挺起胸膛要哭，他也只是冷眼看着而已。

被捅进深处的感觉很好，被充满的感觉很好，被惹得收缩身体推挤汁液的感觉也很好。喘息终于变成娇媚的呻吟声，你颤抖着把他不断吞下，然后仰头像鸟儿那样啼叫，任务目标说这儿的春天很迷人，他现在确信那位绅士的话是对的。他听到鸟儿的叫声泉水的嗡鸣，他身上的鸟儿快要支撑不住了，而他陷在你腿间的那部分只有不断变大变硬的份。他比你能忍多了。

女朋友大人要哭了，骑在男人身上结果把自己弄哭，这让他觉得有点可爱也有点好笑。他捏着你的下巴让你俯下身来和他接吻，你那么乖地被他亲吻，手放在胸膛上，腿间还在止不住地骑他。水声绞成一片，你的膝盖还在发抖但你忍不住要加快速度，快感让你离开他的亲吻，然后江夏优很快就找到了新的东西品尝。他捏住你的胸脯，把乳尖送进嘴里。

他舔咬你胸脯，侵犯你腿间，在木柴燃烧和水声呻吟声里你很快就高潮了。就在那一瞬间江夏优抱住你翻身把你压下去，握住你的腿就往里顶。

外面看肯定没有什么，他赶在大雪之前回来了，窗户里只有一对在壁炉前亲热的情侣，你的失声尖叫被雪堆全吞了下去。事实是你被他顶得哭着尖叫，他速度更快力道更重，往你甬道舒服的地方用力顶，很快就把你弄得服服帖帖地软倒下来，只知道用腿绕住他的腰，腿间就被他喂得饱饱的。他还要一边喘一边压在你耳边问你，饿坏了吧女朋友大人，一天要多少次才能满足你，嗯？

你连回答的力气都没有，喘息吸入的氧气够用都不错了。江夏优一贯喜欢你这种被他干得话都说不出口的样子，他居高临下盯着你，突然伸手捧住你的脸，让你看着他的眼睛。

黑色瞳孔里映着火光，江夏优问你，还冷吗？

你只能含着眼泪摇头。他说那很好，然后低头亲亲你的嘴唇再往下舔咬，吻痕从下巴到脖子到锁骨，然后他吞下柔软峰峦的尖端舔舐，牙齿用力陷进你胸前的那一团软里面，还用手指抚慰着另一边。你攀上他的后背，握住他起伏的肩胛骨不断尖叫，腿间湿得体毛都要绞在一起被挤进你的身体里，但你还是朝他打开双腿，让他越来越急的顶撞落在更深的地方。你朝他打开，渴望被占有，渴望着被他更用力更粗暴地对待。

没等到那时候你就支撑不住了，你蜷紧脚趾一下子收紧，把江夏优绞得差一点就没忍住。他就是不承认你把他吸得舒服得很，还要压低声音说这就不行了女朋友大人好敏感啊。他声音在抖，捏住你一条腿就往他肩上带。

你这次是真的不行了，双腿大张被他侵犯得像是钉在了地板上，迭起的高潮硬生生被他延长好多，你只能打开身体躺在他面前哭，求他快点结束快点射出来，你真的要不行了，腿间湿漉漉的甬道被他操得涌出一波一波的酸软感，你觉得自己像个玩具一样要被他弄坏了。

而坏家伙看着你的样子兴奋得几乎颅内高潮，他握住你的腰还是更用力地往里顶，感到汁液发出一声响然后被挤压出来，毛毯湿了一片。他俯身把你搭在他肩膀上的腿往下压，你朝上向他打开，湿漉漉地绞紧吞食。他终于忍不住在顶撞的时候灌注进去，像是气味标记那样全部在最深的地方释放出来。

壁炉里的火慢慢安静下来。江夏优把放在高背椅上的枕头和毯子拿过来把你安顿好，然后穿上牛仔裤。你从毯子里伸出手来牵牵他的手，他还赤裸着上身就回头亲亲你，说睡觉吧女朋友大人。说完就去找干柴，可是壁炉里仍然在烧，你听到柴火噼啪的声音，江夏优光着脚踩在木地板上，而屋外的大雪还不知道什么时候能停。


End file.
